November 15, 2016/Chat log
8:46 Williamm258 hey bro 8:46 Dragonian King hi will 9:17 Cfljony22 its highhhhh nooooonnnn Welcome to TAWW chat 9:19 Flower1470 DID I HEAR MCCREE Hey Silly and Jony and Will 9:19 Dragonian King hey jony hi lily no you heard jony doing an impression of mccree 9:19 Flower1470 :( 9:19 Dragonian King sorry to crush your hopes and dreams but you had to find out sooner or later 9:20 Flower1470 ;( 9:20 Dragonian King if it helps we can give him a costume and force him to literally be mccree forever 9:20 Flower1470 ok lets not go too far 9:20 Dragonian King why not 9:21 Flower1470 it's impossible for jony to be mccree. mccree is too cool 9:23 Dragonian King ok you have a point there who could we make jony then 9:45 Flower1470 junkrat he has pretty low standards 9:47 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:48 Dragonian King ooo i gtg, bye guys Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:07 Flower1470 ooo so hey Jony what's up man 10:11 Cfljony22 i back well im big on overwatch now lmao i play too much 10:14 Flower1470 me too 10:15 Cfljony22 ayeeee who do u use ewwww did u see the new update its so ugly lmao 10:16 Flower1470 I was a Pharah main for the longest time but now I'm a Mercy main bc I'm too nice 10:16 Cfljony22 i shoudla known 10:16 Flower1470 So much for my Tracer main dreams 10:17 Cfljony22 im mcree soldier 76 and sometimes reaper why arent u tracer lmao 10:17 Flower1470 I love Tracer But I'm not very good with her lol 10:17 Cfljony22 shes really fun to ply as lmao o am im good period THE BEST 10:17 Flower1470 Do you play comp 10:17 Cfljony22 MCREE IS SO HARD TO AIM WITH nahhh ps4 lol is there a way to hook up a PS4 controller to a PC FOR OVERTWATCH 10:18 Flower1470 I don't think that's how that works :P 10:18 Cfljony22 lmao ik im playin 10:18 Flower1470 I love Mccree too but I can't aim for * 10:18 Cfljony22 if it wasnt for my old mw2 days i couldnt its hard lmao 10:19 Flower1470 I should just play nothing but Tracer from this point on let other people heal I've been told I'm a good healer and sniper 10:20 Cfljony22 tracer is so easy 10:20 Flower1470 So I play a lot of Widow and Hanzo too listen im a girl im bad at video games everything is difficult 10:21 Cfljony22 HANZO IS HARDER TO AIM WITH THAN MCREE 10:21 Flower1470 but its fun so i dont complain lol i do great long-range 10:21 Cfljony22 Do u use reaper thats easy 10:22 Flower1470 I dont play ugly heroes Except Torb. He's ugly but also easy so 10:23 Cfljony22 they added the4se 1v1 they r lit 10:23 Flower1470 I got my butt kicked in those in the PTR the 3v3 isn't bad though 10:24 Cfljony22 im liek a jack of all trades baby so im good 10:24 Flower1470 pfft 10:24 Cfljony22 u dont know angish till u have to 1 v 1 with zyenata OMG 1V1 REINHEART FML 10:26 Flower1470 lol 10:26 Cfljony22 Iv never used dva before 10:26 Flower1470 Dva is my main tank 10:27 Cfljony22 shes uh very u kno POWERFULL 10:28 Flower1470 whats that supposed to mean 10:28 Cfljony22 nothing i swear the day i 1v1 with mcree its all over i love mcree hes my guy espiaclly the high noon hes litterally deadshot 10:30 Flower1470 Mccree is my second favorite character for sure Chris is a Junkrat main and he makes fun of me for liking mccree... like dude... look at your main. 10:32 Cfljony22 u still talk to chris? 10:33 Flower1470 We just started talking again recently 10:33 Cfljony22 ayyyy i wana talk to him tbh lol 10:33 Flower1470 he has a discord and a steam 10:34 Cfljony22 * 10:34 Flower1470 that's all he really uses rn as far as i know 10:34 Cfljony22 oh well lol UGH I LOST MY HANZO 1V1 10:35 Flower1470 i think the only 1v1 i ever won was with widow 10:35 Cfljony22 I was 4 and 5 and i just lost my may one cuz i was typing :D 10:36 Flower1470 well whose fault was that 10:36 Cfljony22 lmao ITS MCREE ITS A WRAP OK question is it me or does it sound like mcree says something completely diff than high noon its like its haughghghghg 10:40 Flower1470 yes it's you I hear him just fine 10:43 Cfljony22 WTF he doesnt eben say high noon itsl itterally haughn that he says i have 2 online courses so im feeling the homeschool rn i hate that one dude whos bastian tho and just camp turrets the whole games 10:47 Flower1470 When I play as Pharah the worst two are Soldier and Bastion I can't beat them 10:54 Cfljony22 im usualy solider lol 10:58 Flower1470 im gonna go to bed now it was good hearing from you again Category:Chat logs Category:November 2016